


The Hazards of Irresponsible Time Travel 不負責任穿越時空的風險

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Travel, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry頓了幾秒定睛看著Harrison Wells辦公室混亂的場面。衣物散落一地，Dr. Wells和Barry的——二重身？冒牌貨？——雙雙躺臥黑色沙發，一絲不掛，冒牌閃電俠就坐在Dr. Wells身上。Barry急忙移開目光，臉刷地通紅。什麼鬼……？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hazards of Irresponsible Time Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657208) by [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains). 



> 授權：

　　「Dr. Wells，你在哪…… _Doctor Wells_ ？！」

　　Barry頓了幾秒定睛看著Harrison Wells辦公室混亂的場面。衣物散落一地，Dr. Wells和Barry的——二重身？冒牌貨？——雙雙躺臥黑色沙發，一絲不掛，冒牌閃電俠就坐在Dr. Wells身上。Barry急忙移開目光，臉刷地通紅。 _什麼鬼……_ _？_

假冒的Barry跳了起來速速套上制服，由得Dr. Wells躺在沙發上一隻手掩蓋私人部位。

　　Dr. Wells另一隻手按著沙發撐起自己。Barry不禁注意到他 _渾身肌肉_ ，而這天殺的一點用也沒有。「啊，Barry！我們……沒想到你會來。」

　　「我不覺得。」Barry幾近尖聲道，死死盯著亂糟糟的地板。隨後他注意到一條黑色四角內褲，就別過了頭。輪椅遺棄於一角，他小心盯著那兒，而非地上衣服或者沙發上赤裸的男人。盯著輪椅看比較安全。

　　「我應該為你倆引見一下。」Dr. Wells乾巴巴續道。「Barry，見見你未來的自己。」他眼角餘光瞥見另一個閃電俠揚手打了招呼，Barry開始語無倫次。「盡量不要談論未來的事？」他意有所指地對著另一個閃電俠道。

　　另一個閃電俠（閃電俠二號？未來閃電俠？他喜歡這叫法。）緩緩把Dr. Wells的衣服撿到手上，通通扔到他身旁沙發，然後轉過身去，直至Dr. Wells請他幫忙穿衣。「我起不了身，對不？」

　　「好吧，我不會……我會在外面等著，嘗試理清……一切。」

　　Barry聽見房間內響起神速力的聲音，估計是未來閃電俠在幫Dr. Wells穿上衣服。他扯下頭套，手指梳過頭髮。他的思緒來回於「我可以穿梭時空？？？」與「我睡了——將會睡了——Dr. Wells？」。兩個念頭在他腦海打轉又打轉，鬧得他頭痛。

　　未來閃電俠現身門口，Dr. Wells（謝天謝地現在穿戴整齊，就是皺巴巴了點）駛著輪椅緊隨其後。

　　「我們去跟其他人說一下。」

 

* * *

 

　　時間亡靈與未來閃電俠疾馳回到所屬時空（穿梭時空，他 _跑得夠快就能_ _穿梭_ _時空_ ，那該多酷？……他真該問問自己今年誰會贏得NBA，但他們沒有一刻閑暇，而且他猜Dr. Wells也會出言制止。），他看見Dr. Wells駛著輪椅走遠，慢步小跑追了上去。

　　「Dr. Wells！我有件事想問你。」

　　那個男人停下輪椅微微一笑。「請叫我Harrison，我們已經熟絡了。你知道我不能透露任何未來的你告訴我的事，否則——」

　　「會擾亂時間線，對，我明白。」Barry緊張地笑了一下才繼續提問。

　　「我——」Barry吞了吞口水，不敢相信自己在問這個。「我——未來的我——表現棒嗎？」

　　Harrison笑意更深，眼鏡在走廊燈光下閃爍。

 

* * *

 

　　幾個星期後Barry與Harrison在Harrison辦公室接吻，Barry擠在那個男人輪椅上，手臂摟著Harrison的頸，Harrison扶著他的腰。Barry喜歡這裡——感覺比S.T.A.R.實驗室大部份地方都要私密，Harrison又堅決拒絕試試把輪椅擠進衣櫃。這裡感覺像是 _Harrison_ 專屬位置。Barry邊吻邊笑，心中感激未來自己給了他這個主意。他感覺到Harrison在他身側的手緩緩上爬。

　　「Dr. Wells，我拿到你想要的化驗結果了……噢！」

　　Barry迅速跳下Harrison的輪椅，轉身面向Caitlin，後者正拿著一疊文件站在門口，目瞪口呆。

　　「我……好吧。」Caitlin說完走上前把文件遞給Harrison，臉上那副專業人士木無表情的面具瞬間破裂。

　　Barry有點羞怯地向她露齒一笑。她回以一笑，含混說了個Barry聽都沒聽清的借口，轉身就走，她高跟鞋的噔噔噔在遠處仍然清晰可聞。Barry也不知道自己怎麼沒聽見她來時的聲音。

　　「你知道她會跟Cisco說我們的事吧？」Harrison評論道，檢閱著面前的文件。

　　「由她去。」Barry回以微笑。「我不介意。」

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison Wells就是黃衣人，他的整個世界仿佛危危將傾。未來的他怎能 _做_ 那種事？尤其他肯定知道Wells是誰——他做過什麼事。私下常常回想的未來自己被上的快樂記憶，如今永遠蒙塵。

　　Barry著魔般重溫撞破未來閃電俠與Wells一起時的記憶。他曾經忽視兩人奇怪的互動，視為巧合一閃而過，如今都說得通了。難怪未來閃電俠似乎不願意替Wells穿衣，彼此異樣的目光顯示他知道Wells的秘密。

　　那 _為什麼_ ？這個問題他想了一遍又一遍，苦苦思索。選誰不好，為什麼要和殺母仇人上床？為什麼不選Cisco或者隨便選個 _好人_ ？幾個月後，經過Harrison——Eobard——之死與奇點事件，Barry才終於明白。Harrison死了不過一個月Barry就想他了，即便清楚他做過什麼。歷時數月，那個版本的他肯定已深陷其中難以自拔。

　　地球二的Harrison Wells是好男人。好吧，除了「向極速洩密」那部份，但也可以理解，畢竟他要努力確保女兒安全。Barry一度希望用他來代替原先版本，甚至試過挑逗他，卻遭到拒絕。

　　最終，是時候回到過去學習如何打敗極速（Jay Garrick？為什麼他身上老是發生這種事？可憐的Caitlin，以為男友死了，此時才意識到那人一直以來壞事做盡。他簡直感同身受。）

　　他艱難抑制才沒在重逢之際直接跳到Harrison/Eobard身上。叫出Eobard真名那刻他感受到一股強烈的信念，然後他們在時間穹頂親吻——Barry仍然被銬在輪椅上。他說服了Eobard轉移陣地去辦公室，心知必然發生什麼事，並且樂在其中幾乎忘我。

　　他們完事後，他得到片刻放鬆。Barry想念這件事，想念 _兩人一起_ ，想念得很。

　　然後他聽見年輕版本的自己嗓音自遠處傳來。

　　「Dr. Wells，你在哪…… _Doctor Wells_ ？！」


End file.
